Voldemort's daughter
by cuddeellee
Summary: The Story of Voldemort's daughter as she accepts her destiny
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort's Daughter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Lilly Potter. My name is Violet and I am 11 years old. My mother and father live together in our house in London. We hide. From what my parents have never told me but still, we hide. Ever since I was born my mother cared for me whilst my father was away on "business." I have no friends and I am rarely allowed to go out. I think my life is dull. Well it was.

Then I received my Hogwarts letter. Daddy said I could not go. Mummy said I could. I didn't get a say. So I ran away. To Hogwarts. It was a dull grey afternoon, the wind was high and there was a constant drizzle. Both my parents were out. So I packed my bags and left.

I wandered along the streets for ages, gawking at the muggles latest contraptions, giggling at the stupid things they and generally having fun. Darkness fell, but I was not afraid, I was brought up in darkness.

That night I stayed in the leaky cauldron, a wizard's pub. Then next day I went to Diagonally to buy my school supplies, I had enough money, I was not poor. Then I returned to the leaky cauldron and studied hard. Tomorrow I was to catch the train to Hogwarts!

Morning dawned, cold and bright. Excitedly I packed all my belongings and headed for the station. I was 10 minuets early but I was unsure of how to get onto the platform so I waited for someone to come along and help me. No one came. I was beginning to become board and so I leant against the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. I sank straight through it. Utterly surprised I looked around at my new surroundings to see a bright red train waiting. The platform was deserted. An eerie quiet settled over everything. So I waited.

The first people to arrive after me were a mother with two dark haired children who looked vaguely scruffy. Then came a large family of red heads with a girl who had frizzy brown hair and a boy with black scruffy hair and eyes which reminded me immensely of someone, but I could not think who. Gradually the platform filled up with people and many began to board the train. I followed suit and climbed onto the traditional red steam engine.

As I walked along the isle amidst a throng of people I realised I was the only person without someone to wave me off. This saddened me but I soon accepted that this was how it must be if I was even to go at all. Sadly I continued down the isle towards my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the train began to leave and I was still left wandering the corridors looking for an empty compartment. There were none. I sat grumpily in the middle of the corridor and waited until someone noticed me. No one did. So I got up and shoved into the compartment on my left. "Can I come in" I asked my voice sickly sweet " there are no empty carriages left." Soon I realised that this was not the right thing to say because I should have said everywhere else was full, and so they chucked me out. I resumed my hopeless searching for an empty carriage and eventually found one with only 3 people in, a girl with dark hair a boy with red hair and a girl with blonde. " Everywhere else is full" I cried my voice pitiful and helpless "please can I sit here." God I thought, I was reduced to having to sit with strangers. This was so not hygienic, I thought desperately as I looked at the moth eaten chair which was left for me. A smile plastered on my face I introduced myself. " Hi!" I exclaimed brightly "my name is Eliza Methen." This new name I had created as a disguise I knew I would not otherwise be accepted. "This is Samantha," said the boy, his voice bold and confident, " this is Mia and I'm Lorrican."

It was a long journey but eventually the train began to slow. The journey had passed uneventfully with little conversation. When we arrived at Hogsmead station the students, new and old began to crowd off the train. "Firs' years" a deep booming voice came. "All firs' years over ere'" Hiding my disgusted look I walked over to the half giant with a friendly smile. We were then all forced onto slimy little rowing boats where we travelled across to the castle. Despite all that I had heard I was still in awe when the castle came into sight. It's turrets rising majestically into the freezing night air, the windows welcoming and ablaze with golden light, I felt like I was in a fairy tale Which broke abruptly as we the dirty half giant said "alrigh' now it is time to go in." His harsh voice broke the peaceful silence of my fantasy, and I was angry.

After a long miserable walk through the dark dripping dungeons, we emerged into the castle's entrance hall. A strict looking woman greeted us and explained what would happen upon entering the Great Hall. This appeared to be through the large double doors ahead, and instead of listening I cautiously tried to peer round them to see what was inside. However my attention was recaptured when the teacher announced, "your name will be read from the list and you will then be sorted into your houses" OMG my name. I panicked…


	3. Chapter 3

_I will continue this story depending on reviews so please review._

As we began to file into the great hall I did not even notice the vastness of the hall or its decorations. I was silently panicking about what would happen when my name was read out. As we reached the end of the hall we all stood in a jumbled crowd. This was my chance I realised. I slipped through the gathering of first years, and reached the teacher who had let us in and who was about to read our names off the list. "Please I begged, please may I change my name for school purposes." I implored the teacher in a soft fragile voice which I thought might be most fitting for the current circumstances. "why on earth would you want to do something like that Miss…" Her voice trailed off realising that she did not know my name. "My past might have an effect on the other students attitudes towards me," I stated boldly much to the surprise of the teacher, who had been expecting a much more timid response. After a few seconds consideration she accepted and with utmost trust in me handed me the sheet with all our names on, informing me that when I changed my name on there, all the school records would also be changed. After removing my name and rewriting it I paused, it would be such fun to change a few other peoples names as well, however I decided against it, considering everyone would know it was me. Reluctantly I handed the sheet back and the sorting began. I was fairly near the end and when my name was called I stepped up and the sorting hat was placed on my head…

It began to speak inside my mind_. Interesting very interesting, so much knowledge and experiences. Qualities for every house I think but where to put you?_ It's pondering continued for several minuets without result. The teachers began to become concerned. Finally it spoke up…

"_Eliza Methen what to do?_

_We have no house just right for you_

_. As long as you stay you wont fit in._

_But to go would be a sin._

_Let me ponder it for a while longer,_

_and I will find where you should be,_

_Don't worry, leave it to me."_

The hat concluded this little rhyme and a stunned silence filled the vast hall, a look of confusion settled on all the teachers faces until someone spoke up "well, what happens now?" It was decided that the ceremony should continue and I was left to choose any table to sit at, also it was decided, with my consent, that I may sleep in any of the common rooms in one of the chairs there. I was to know all the passwords, including the one for Dumbledore's study, in which my possessions would be stored. I chose first to sit at the Gryffindor table and at each meal work my way across the hall to the Slytherin table. A couple of claps arose as it was evident to which table I was headed but that was all. The start to my new life, at Hogwarts, had already made me look different.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Days later there was still no news from the sorting hat and I was beginning to get worried. I had visited each house in turn and found that none of them really suited me. I knew that my father would have wanted me to go into Slytherin but I preferred Ravenclaw to the rest. I spent my time wandering the corridors looking downcast or in the library studying. The more I was alone the more I felt a need to become par of something, to belong. But still there was no word.

I spent my classes with the Ravenclaws and sat at their table at lunch. They began to adopt me and I began to make friends. The first friend I made was Sarah Rahmnof. She was a very bright girl, just a few months older than me and soon we spent all of our free time in each other's company. But then the sorting hat decided.

It was a cold wintery morning and the snow had fallen heavily during the night and the grounds wrung with the happy shouts of students as the played in the snow. I was on my way to the library to check out some books for my latest potions assignment when an older boy, who I had never seen before, came up to me and handed me a letter. The cursive writing on the front spelled out my name and in wonder, for I had never seen such a note, I opened it carefully, unfolding the tiny scrap of paper inside. It read as follows

_Dear Eliza_

_I am happy to conclude that the sorting hat has finally made its decision and wishes you to personally come to find out your house. Come at 10:00 this morning and you may bring any friends that you desire. _

_Dumbledore._

_p.s I like liquorish wands._

My heart sunk and I panicked. Just as I was beginning to fit in, but wait I thought, the sorting hat might have decided to put me in Ravenclaw anyway so I went off to find Sarah. We gathered a few more people to come with us and we set off towards his office. I checked the letter carefully and saw the comment at the bottom and smiled. "Liquorish wand" I said to the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office. They moved aside instantly and we proceeded up the stairway.

The first thing we noticed, as we entered the office, was the sorting hat perched on the desk, behind which Dumbledore was sitting with his hands folded lightly together. Dumbledore spoke calmly. "And so we begin." The sorting hat once again opened its mouth and began to sing.

_First time round we could not choose,_

_So now we must start anew,_

_We have found the house just right for you…_

Sorry people I just had to leave it on that cliffhanger although I now know what is going to happen :D


	5. Chapter 5

The next words came to me as if from another world, I could have cried.

"_It is Hufflepuff loyal and true."_

Those words, those poisonous words, hated and hurtful I ran from the room in a temper only to find that my way was blocked by the gargoyles. Slowly I made my way back up the stairs and into the office where my friends stood patiently looking downcast. Dumbledore's smile was serene and he appeared perfectly calm despite my outburst. "WHY?" I screamed at him, " why cant I stay in Ravenclaw, I'm happy there. You ruined my life" I yelled. The ultimate calmness on his face just infuriated me more but I managed to restrain myself from throwing his possessions around the room. Do you disagree with the sorting hat's decision, Dumbledore enquired? But I was unable to speak so overcome with anger and sorrow and disgust at myself for my uncontrolled behaviour. I looked to my friends for help but none of them would meet my eye. I burst into tears. "You don't know what it is like do you" I sobbed, "what it is like to be unwanted and ignored, and I have had enough." "Well then" Dumbledore smiled "What can we do to make things right?"

One hour later I began to move my stuff from Ravenclaw to Huffelpuff. As I appeared people quickly ended their conversations and turned to stare at me. This told me that a) they had been talking about me and b) everyone knew about me being moved and probably about my tantrum. I remembered back to what daddy used to say when I was little. "First impressions are always important." So much for making a good first impression. I laughed out loud at this thought, causing the few people who were not already staring at me to stare. Feeling excessively self conscious I made my way nervously down the passage towards the kitchens where the Huffelpuff's dormitories and common room were.

A blast of noise greeted me as I was swept into the arms of a very welcoming crowd of Huffelpuffs who appeared delighted to see me. My heart swelled and I felt my emotions swelling up inside me and threatening to spill. All of my disappointment of losing my friends vanished in an instant as a full blown party greeted me. And so my new life began.

The first few days I was nervous round my peers and I often hid out in the library or walked around the grounds, however as their friendliness continued and their constant effort to help me fit in increased, I began to relax and enjoy myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed and so Christmas approached with the sky darkening promisingly with imminent snow. Happiness crept back into my soul and the world seemed the brighter for it. The promise of a Christmas dance still brightened my days although I had no one to go with. Soon all the gossip and chatter was about who would be going with who and what should we wear. This soon became a dilemma for me as I had no idea of what to wear to a ball as I had never been to one before, so I decided to consult my new friends.

The Christmas holidays had begun and only a few students had gone home this year. We waited impatiently for Christmas eve, and as we did we began to see changes around the school. The green lawns were turned white by the heavy snowfall. The grounds rung with joyful shouts of people having snowball fights and the people ice skating on the lake. I declined all offers for snowball fights however I did find my ice skates and enjoyed many hours skating round the black lake.

The Christmas dance drew closer and I still had no partner or any idea of what to wear. My new friends all had decided on pastel coloured dresses, so I decided to go with their theme and I ordered a pale blue and lilac sequined dress from Diagon Alley, with a matching bag. Still no one asked me to go with them so on the night of the dance I left the common room alone and slowly made my way up towards the loud music and laughter.

I was greeted by a wash of bright colours and not a single pastel colour in sight. My heart sunk as I slipped back into the shadows of the dimly lit entrance hall. Where was the rest of my house? But then I spotted them, all laughing and joking, none of them wearing what they had shown my the day before. I felt abandoned and betrayed. I slowly navigated the passage ways back to my dorm and breathing heavily lay back on my bed.

Then I remembered the only other dress I owned. I had not worn it, as I thought it might be too extravagant, however now I saw that it would be a perfect disguise. I slipped it over my head, and ran back to the hall. I mingled with the others, and no one paid any attention to me. I slipped over to where my house members were standing and lent casually against the wall, listening intently to their conversation.

I was unsurprised to find myself as their topic of conversation. They were talking in low voices, so I had to strain my ears but I did catch the occasional use of my name and 'what a trusting idiot' and 'stupid girl' and 'though she would be welcome,' all separated with bursts of laughter.

Anger boiled inside me, but I wanted to stay and listen to all of it, so I ignored my impulse to throw something at them, then run and never look back, and remained there, to hear all that they had to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Voldy story part 7

I own nothing except my character, in case you had forgotten. Oh and sorry for not writing but I have been rather busy with Exams :/ I will try to write as often as possible.

Half an hour later I was numb with hurt and I staggered back to the common room, and collapsed into the armchair. The world was spinning and I was dizzy with the betrayal, their voices ringing round inside my head. Unconsciousness claimed me.

I have no recollection of the events that followed and all I remember is waking up 2 days later in the hospital wing. I was entirely confused to find a large pile of sweets at the end on my bed and a group of students crowded around me. My pulse quickened. Was this a trick to make me feel worse? I panicked. My scream sent everyone scattering flitting away from me like moths. They closed back in around me within seconds but their expressions conveyed sympathy and caution rather than any hint of malice. I closed my eyes to recall the ball again and the voices rang round in my head as clear as day and I knew I had not been dreaming.

_Dear diary _

_After I had convinced everyone that I was not crazy or in need of medical help I was allowed out of my bed and within a day I left the hospital. My life continued as if nothing had happened although several people expressed their curiosity as to why I had not been at the ball. There was only friendship to be found in my housemates and I was utterly confused. I soon adopted the habit of closing my eyes each day to recall the curious conversation which I had overheard at the ball but day by day it became more dreamlike and muffled and I could no longer recall details. I became increasingly certain that it had all been a dream or that I had been drunk and the conversation that had occurred was harmless and more to my praise than any unfriendliness. _

_My end of year exams were fast approaching and I find myself lost in a whirlwind of studying. The endless lists of books to be read and the torrent of assignments make me feel like an ant in a rainstorm. But the teachers say that I am learning well and should not panic which is a slight encouragement that my efforts are not entirely fruitless. I have made a new best friend within my house, Rachel, she is extremely gifted at transfiguration and everyone expects her to pass with top marks._

I walk into potions late as usual but it is alright as Snape always pretends not to notice. I think he rather like me. I take out my equipment and begin to unpack. The lesson begins and as the exams are approaching to take our minds off them and give us a break Snape decides to attempt to teach us a disillusioning potion. I know that he just wants to taunt us for our hopelessness but I will try my best all the same. The ingredients are written on the board and I begin. I have always been fairly good at potions so I decide to add in a few unorthodox ingredients to compliment the original ones.

By the end of the lesson I am tired out but ecstatic as my potion appears to be the exact shade of sky blue as described. Snape wanders over and wrinkles his nose in disgust at the powder pink flower scented liquid in Rachel's cauldron but as soon as he sees mine he breaks out a rare smile. "Perfect, everyone over here please" So the wander over to see who has actually done something right. "well done indeed" sneers Snape. As everyone looses interest I begin to fill a vial with my potion however as I do someone pushes my cauldron from behind and is smashes all over the floor and over me.

My vision flashes off then back on, and the world is different.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay my computer would not let me upload this for some reason :/_

_Dear diary_

_I do not wish to recount the events that followed and even should I wish to I could not for the miserable days that followed passed as a blur each day indistinguishable from the rest. I woke up each morning more miserable than the last as I reflected upon the web of lies and illusions that my fellow pupils had woven around me. _

_I believe I should be grateful for the person who undid what had been done and that even though I may have been happier in the short term in my own perfect world it could never have lasted and it would have surely hurt more for the waiting. _

The sun shines brightly in the clear blue sky and yet there can be no happiness for me here. The world is against me and I feel small, enclosed within this giant fortress of a castle. I did not know of the horrors of the world and for my naivety I have caused myself pain. Away from the safety of my home I feel lost and rejected, maybe I was wrong to leave I shall never know.

I gather my books and retreat to the library away from hateful stares and curious glances. I study. Learning has become my life, if I can have nothing else at least let me succeeded where others may fail. Let them all laze around in the sunshine, laughing and having fun, and let them also fail their exams. I find myself isolated in my own safe bubble where nothing can touch me.

My studying done I prepare myself mentally for the exam this afternoon. Potions. It should be simple enough I know all the basics and a little more and yet I worry. Should I have learnt more, I do not know what they expect of the first years. My heart speeds up as I have a minor panic attack. I breath deeply, calm myself, and begin my meditation to help with the nerves.

I walk into the exam hall exactly on time. Most of my house turn up 10 minuets late, I smile pleased at their lack of punctuality. I walk purposefully to my seat and set out all my ingredients. The first half of the exam is the practical exam where we are each given a slip of paper with a potion on which we have to make in the allocated time. Snape enters and the exam begins. I unfold my paper carefully on is written the potion I am required to make. I stare. It is an OWL grade potion well beyond what we should be expected to make. I search my brain in desperation, all those hours in the library I must have come across it at some point…


	9. Chapter 9

I hear the laughter in my head, laughter at my failure, the world is spinning. I return to reality, to the smirks of my classmates as they watch my panicking. Snape remains oblivious. Then I realise, this was no accident, it was a setup, my piece of paper switched to give me something far above our expected knowledge. I know I have to pull this off. I sit; mentally flicking through the library books I spent the last few weeks reading, until the page I need flicks into my mind. Yes. I can do this. I gather my ingredients and set my cauldron on to simmer.

Our time is up, my potion almost the perfect shade of turquoise, perfect. I decant a small amount into a flask and seal it carefully with a tap of my wand. Snape wanders round observing the cauldrons and their contents with a sneer on his face. He stops by my cauldron and stares. 'Miss Methen, why have you made a Draught of Peace? This is not one of the set first year potions.' Cautiously I show him my piece of paper. He turns, slowly, to ensure the whole room get to see his poisonous stare. 'Who did this?' He asks, his voice like acid. The silence is oppressive, no one moves.

I leave the lesson with a smile on my face, having received full marks, despite slight imperfections in my potion, and having landed the entire rest of my class in detention. With Snape. I almost skip along the corridors, my heart singing, only a few weeks till I can go home. Home. My heart sinks, I had not thought of that. What if my parents wouldn't have me back, what if they've moved, should I even try to go back? I pause, ducking behind a tapestry into a hidden alcove just a Peeves rounds the corner, dropping marbles all across the floor. This was going to take some serious thought.


End file.
